Mi gran secreto
by Esteicy
Summary: Un ladrón y una princesa, un romance que traspasa las barreras de lo aceptable, pero a ella no le importa porque con él es genuinamente feliz. Por eso lo protegerá de los ojos del mundo, lo ocultará entre las sombras del jardín y lo mantendrá (por ahora) como su único y gran secreto. Este fic participa en el reto "Le pongamos un título a lo nuestro" del foro "Groovy Mutations".


**Dis:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox, yo nada más lo tomo prestado.

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí me vuelvo a aparecer con un fic que me costó bastante lograr, se supone que es para un reto del foro "Groovy Mutations" en el cual debía escribir un fic de romance con un título otorgado ¡Pero maldición que me costó idear algo! xD Créanme que tuve como trecientas ideas diferentes y ninguna me terminó de convencer (incluso tenía un fic ya a la mitad que deseché porque dejó de convencerme), y estuve muy cerca de darme por vencida, pero entonces tuve la dicha de verme "Wolverine y los X-men" y ¡Boom! La inspiración llegó de la mano de Lorna y Remy.**

 **Este es un AU de reinos basado en el capítulo en el cual estos dos tienen un romance, puede que me saliera algo cursi pero es para encajar con el perfil de Lorna en dicha serie (donde se muestra muy joven e ingenua, una niña enamorada).**

 **Sin más ¡A leer amores! :3**

Lorna se encontraba escribiendo en su diario, se trataba de un grueso conjunto de hojas forradas en cuero con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas. La pluma rascaba la superficie creando un sonido casi melódico mientras la jovencita era iluminada por la llama danzante de las velas. Ya había anochecido hace algunas horas, era algo tarde, pero esa noche en especial la princesa no sentiría sueño alguno pues la adrenalina fluía por sus venas como un torrente de sensaciones.

Terminó de escribir y dejó secar la tinta, luego cerró el libro y colocó el pequeño candado que cuidaba de sus más profundos secretos ¿Pero qué secretos podría tener la dulce Lorna? Podrían preguntarse todos…uno muy grande que aparecía en las noches.

—¿Lorna? —preguntó la voz de Wanda al otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba, la menor corrió a esconder el diario tras el ladrillo flojo junto a la cama.

—¡Ya abro! —respondió, y tras comprobar que se encontraba seguro apresuró sus pasos hasta la puerta.

—Que bueno que te encuentro despierta —susurró la castaña entrando con una sonrisa.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—Nada, simplemente quería despedirme, recuerda que mañana temprano emprendo mi viaje a las tierras del norte —los asuntos con los reinos ajenos se habían complicado en esos últimos meses, y aunque se había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo no parecían verse avances, por lo que Erik decidió enviar a su hija mayor a representarlo.

—Oh claro…cuídate mucho Wanda —dijo Lorna abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.

—Estaré bien, Pietro estará allí —dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermanita a los ojos.

—Y Kurt también —añadió la más pequeña con una sonrisa traviesa, logrando que las mejillas de la mayor se colorearan de carmesí.

—¡Kurt es sólo un amigo! —se apresuró a corregir Wanda, pero la risa de Lorna no se hizo esperar. Kurt Wagner era uno de los protegidos de Charles Xavier, un importante hombre que mantenía una estrecha amistad con Erik desde hace años, y en las ocasiones que Wanda y Kurt habían compartido se logró ver una química muy agradable entre ambos.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta ni un poco? —preguntó sin creerle.

—Bueno…quizás algo…pero sabes que papá no lo aprobaría —suspiró disgustada.

—Padre no aprobaría nada —añadió la de cabello verde encogiéndose de hombros—. Si por él fuera yo moriría sin conocer la compañía de un hombre —dijo como un lamento mientras se encaminaba a la ventana y se asomaba, vislumbrando el hermoso jardín que ella afanosamente cuidaba.

Wanda miró con lástima a su hermana, sabía que Erik era inclusive más protector con Lorna de lo que era con ella, a lo largo de su vida el contacto de la menor con los varones se había prácticamente limitado a su hermano y a los sirvientes. Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sé que encontrarás a alguien Lorna —la aludida sólo la miró y sonrió con debilidad antes de volver a abrazarla.

Luego de eso Wanda se retiró dejándola completamente sola. Cuando se sintió segura echó el pestillo a la puerta y se apresuró a cambiar su atuendo, su elaborado vestido reemplazado por algo más cómodo para moverse, su cabello liberado del peinado para caer salvaje por sus hombros y todo el cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra con capucha. Abrió una de las ventanas y se arrimó, no era la primera vez que usaba esa salida para escapar, pero aun así el miedo la embargó por un segundo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de resbalar y caer varios metros. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo reunir valor y saltar hasta el gran árbol que crecía junto a su cuarto, cayendo en una firme rama, para luego bajar lentamente y meterse en el jardín del castillo.

Una vez allí empezó a recorrer de memoria los intrincados pasillos rodeados por una elegante y bien cuidada flora, su gran orgullo, hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón apartado con una banca de piedra y una pequeña fuente que eran ocultas por unos rosales crecidos, brindando privacidad y calma para el que decidiera ubicarse allí. Al ver que su cita nocturna no estaba se sentó a esperar, rogando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su intrépido caballero.

—Buenas noches, cherie —susurró una voz masculina luego de un rato, ella se puso de pie de un salto y lo miró fijamente, dibujando una sonrisa antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Remy, me alegra que vinieras —dijo ella mirando sus llamativos ojos y empinándose para unir sus labios en un beso suave.

—Jamás te dejaría plantada mi amada Lorna —afirmó con una sonrisa, la compañía de su princesa siempre lo hacía sentir en el cielo—. Cruzaría el mar entero sólo para poder verte y lo sabes —dijo sentándose en la banca con la joven recostada contra él.

—Bueno, escapaste de la cárcel un par de veces, es parecido —bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

Remy LeBeau, llamado Gambit en el bajo mundo, era un reconocido ladrón buscado en todos los siete reinos, astuto e inteligente…y bastante casanova, se dedicaba a prestar sus servicios de ladrón a quien tuviera el dinero para pagarle. Su llegada a Genosha había sido por un trabajo, robar la mismísima corona del Rey Erik para uno de sus muchos enemigos.

El robo tendría que haber sido algo relativamente fácil, después de todo tenía experiencia infiltrándose en donde no debía y tomando lo que no le pertenecía, pero un pequeño factor drásticamente había cambiado todo el panorama no sólo de esa noche sino del resto de su vida…se topó con la hija menor del mandatario.

 _Lorna tenía en aquel entonces dieciséis años, y ya ostentaba una belleza tan abrumadora que cuando Gambit la vio aparecer al final del largo pasillo ,siendo iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna creyó por un momento que se trataba de un ángel, la dulzura en sus facciones lo dejó aturdido y no atinó a esconderse de su mirada. La joven al verlo de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se preparó para proferir un grito que alertara a todo el mundo del intruso, pero la mano del ladrón le cubrió la boca con rapidez y la retuvo contra su cuerpo para que no huyera._

 _—Cálmese chérie, no quiero lastimarla, sólo he venido a tomar algo —trató de explicarse tomando con firmeza a la menor, pero sin hacerle daño._

 _Lorna dudó unos segundos pero finalmente cesó sus forcejeos y se quedó estática mirando al mayor, la luna estaba llena y no había una nube en el cielo así que tuvo luz suficiente para distinguir el atractivo rostro de aquel hombre. Al percatarse de la inapropiada cercanía de sus cuerpos de inmediato se ruborizó, bajando la mirada._

 _—Suélteme —pidió en voz baja pero con firmeza, Remy obedeció de inmediato mientras la miraba con cautela—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí? Este lugar es exclusivo para la familia real, podrían ejecutarlo sólo por haberme tocado sin mi permiso —dijo con severidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _—Ya le dije princesa, vine a buscar algo —aclaró casi fingiendo inocencia._

 _—¿Buscar algo? ¿Algo que no le pertenece? —alzó una ceja y Remy no pudo evitar pensar en lo suspicaz que era para tener tan corta edad._

 _—Me atrapaste, princesa —soltó una risa._

 _—Sabes que no dejaré que lo hagas —dijo mirando la puerta del cuarto que albergaba la corona—. Así que puedes irte olvidando, señor…—su pausa fue casi una pregunta: ¿cómo te llamas?._

 _—Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me conocen como Gambito en el mundo de los ladrones, pero yo preferiría que usted me llamase simplemente Remy —su mano tomó la de la contraria y depositó un beso en su dorso, haciendo que se sonrojara de forma muy encantadora._

 _—Bien…Remy, si no deseas que llame a los guardias entonces vete ahora —amenazó sin que el rubor desapareciera._

 _—Bueno, creo que me iré y volveré a intentar otro día, si esa es una excusa para encontrarme de nuevo contigo —el coqueteo estaba en su sangre, era normal…aunque debía admitir que había algo en esa niña que le gustaba más allá de su cara linda._

De ese episodio ya habían transcurrido varias lunas, y lo que empezó como casi un jugueteo entretenido para ambas partes, en el que Gambit se escabullía en el castillo para poder pasar un rato a solas con ella, acabó convertido un día en un abrazo tiernamente duradero, luego en un beso delicado y por último una tímida declaración de amor susurrada entre las paredes verdes del laberinto del jardín.

Eran una brisa de aire fresco en la vida del otro, Lorna era la inocencia que le permitía escapar de la podredumbre mundana en la que tenía que moverse, mientras que Remy era la adrenalina y el apoyo dentro de aquella prisión con forma de castillo.

—Te amo Remy —susurró la menor mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y le tomaba el rostro—. Te amo y jamás dejaré que me aparten de ti —prometió antes de juntar sus labios con ternura.

El castaño le tomó la cintura y correspondió al beso con cariño, esa chiquilla era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse pleno y en paz, poco importaba el hecho de que bastaba un descuido para que perdiera la cabeza, Lorna lo valía.

Así pasaron su noche, hablando de diversos temas, compartiendo ideas u opiniones, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras oían los rugidos del inmenso mar. Cuando los primeros rayos de la aurora se vislumbraron a lo lejos el ladrón debió preparase para marchar, ya se volverían a juntar en algunos días…quizás algunas semanas, él se lo dejaría saber. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo beso miles de veces, prometiendo que pensaría en él.

Cuando Gambit se marchó soltó un suspiro y regresó a su cuarto, nuevamente tendría que esperar para verlo, detestaba tener que vivir su relación siempre ocultos y con miedo, deseaba poder pasear de la mano con él y que el mundo supiera cuanto lo quería…pero no tenía otra opción, su padre jamás iba a aceptar que su hijita se casase con un ladronzuelo cualquiera.

Subió a su cuarto por el mismo árbol que descendió, cambió su atuendo por el camisón de seda que usaba para dormir en caso de que alguien viniera a importunarla tan temprano, y sacó el diario que esa misma noche había escondido. Se sentó en la mesa con una leve sonrisa y abrió el preciado cuaderno en la siguiente hoja en blanco, mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir.

 _"Mi muy querido Diario;_

 _Hoy ha sido una de esas noches especiales, tan mágica y alegre como todas sus predecesoras, pues hoy me he vuelto a reunir con Remy, mi amado, mi querido, mi gran secreto…"_

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que yo le haya hecho justicia a este hermoso par, que siendo tan perfectos juntos no gozaron del más extenso desarrollo en la serie.**

 **Perdón si parece un poco apresurado, lo hice apurada y a ultima hora...como siempre, de alguna manera la inspiración viene más bajo presión(?) xD**

 **Ahora, si quieren dejar un review eso sería fabuloso, ya saben como se siente recibir algunas palabritas luego del esfuerzo.**

 **Bueno, me despido ¡Muchos besos!**


End file.
